world_of_pure_magic_and_magical_creaturesfandomcom-20200215-history
Canines
Name of Creature: ' '''Created or found in: ' 'Species: ' 'Habitat: ' 'Food: ' 'Life span: ' 'How it bears young: (Live birth, Egg) ' 'How long young stays with mother: ' 'Notes: ' '''Name of Creature:' Hell hound ' Created or found in: ' '''Species: canine ' 'Habitat: They are said to live around graveyards ' 'Food: Meat ' 'Life span: 15 years ' 'How it bears young: Live birth ' 'How long young stays with mother: 8-10 weeks ' 'Notes: ' 'An instrument must be learned. One must beware of gas and flames. Will need to have charcoal on a rare occasion. Will need chew toys, burn muzzle, collar, leash, brush. ' 'They are a one person animal and is very loyal to its master. Difficult to handle and must be left in the kennel when not with its owner. ' 'Cerberus may guard the gates of the underworld, but hellhounds guard the graves. Hellhounds patrol graveyards and burial grounds. They are said to hunt lost souls and unwary travelers near graves after dark. ' ' ' 'Hellhounds are large black dogs with red eyes that glow in deep nights. They are unnaturally strong. They are said to breathe fire and stink abominably. Perhaps that's because of their habit of hanging around rotting cadavers. Good luck student, you may need a gas mask. ' 'As puppies, hell hounds grow fast. They have the common large paws and clumsiness of puppies that will grow large. Try not to wrestle them or drop things on them. You may harm their bone growth and development. Hellhound puppies will need protein. It is important to make sure they get all of the necessary vitamins and minerals for healthy growth. Be careful with your puppy. If they are clumsy they can be easily injured. ' 'It is imperative that they be trained to heed commands from their master absolutely. Once they get older and considerably less friendly all those nearby are in danger of mangled limbs. ' 'At their larger size the cute growling and playbites can become much less adorable. *They grow to the size of Great Danes and weigh as much. These are large dogs with equally large teeth. One should always be wary of their jaws, but never forget their claws or fire breath. ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '''Name of Creature:' Cerberus ' Created or found in: ' '''Species: canine ' 'Habitat: They guard the gates of Hades ' 'Food: meat ' 'Life span: 25 years ' 'How it bears young: Live birth ' 'How long young stays with mother: 8-10 weeks ' 'Notes: ' 'Any instrument may be learned. Depending on the three heads, you might need to be aware of the gas problems and flame problems which require a burn muzzle. Will need chew toys, burn muzzle, collar, leash, brush. ' 'They are a one person animal and is very loyal to its master. Difficult to handle and must be left in the kennel when not with its owner. ' ' ' 'Cerberus is the guard dog of the gate to Hade's domain. Some say Cerberus is a hellhound. How exactly a litter of Cerebus pups came to be is uncertain. The Cerberus pets are three-headed snarling little beasties. They are also smaller than expected. Whatever the case is, Cerberus looks and behaves like the guard dog in mythology. ' ' ' 'Cerberus is much more surly and bloodthirsty than a Hellhound. Full grown Cerberus will only eat live meals and fresh kills. They are predators and only will follow one person. Training is extremely important if one wants friend's intact. Brute force may be needed to enforce commands. ' 'Pup ' 'They are much like Hellhounds. Minus the fire breathe and add on speed, strength and an instinctive thirst for blood. Cerebrums pups will accept freshly killed meals and can eat tiny live creatures. ' 'Adult ' 'They grow to the size of Great Danes. Bloodthirst is strong in these creatures. If cerebrums is trained to not kill friends, make sure friends never show weakness or appear injured in its presence. Its keen nose will smell blood or sickness. ' ' ' '''Name of Creature:' Frost Wolf ' 'Created or found in: ' 'An RP friend ' 'Species: ' 'Canine ' 'Habitat: ' 'Woods ' 'Food: ' 'meat ' 'Life span:12-15 years ' 'How it bears young: Live birth ' 'How long young stays with mother: 12-15 weeks ' 'Notes: ' 'Pup ' '-------------------- ' 'They are much like Cerberus, has speed, strength and an instinctive thirst for blood. Frost Wolf pups will accept freshly killed meals and can eat tiny live creatures. ' '-------------------- ' 'Adult ' '-------------------- ' 'They grow to the size of German Shepard. Blood thirst is strong in these creatures. If is trained not to kill friends, make sure friends never show weakness or appear injured in its presence. Its keen nose will smell blood or sickness. They are also pack animals and prefer to be with several other Frost Wolves. They can and will freeze another creature if there is a need to so for the safety of the pack. '